A regulator, which is a voltage control device of a vehicle-use alternating current generator, has a function of regulating an output voltage of the generator by controlling a turning on and off of a field current caused to flow into a field winding.
Further, in recent years, a regulator having, in addition to the voltage control function, a function of communicating with a device mounted in an external vehicle, a function of preventing a sharp rise in generator drive torque by restricting the steepness of an increase in output current when increasing an electrical load, and the like, is also being used.
Also, a regulator voltage control circuit being principally one that has been formed into an IC chip, employment of, for example, a molded package type IC regulator wherein a multiple of connection terminals of the voltage control circuit and an external circuit are formed integrally is also spreading (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
A molded package type IC regulator is mounted in a regulator holder with which an insert terminal is integrally molded, and which is joined to a connection terminal of the IC regulator. At this time, it is necessary to adjust the positions of the connection terminals in order to increase reliability of the junction of the IC regulator and regulator holder. In Patent Document 1, a force fitting type fitting structure is provided in mounting faces of a package outer periphery and the regulator holder, and the like, whereby positioning of the IC regulator and regulator holder is carried out. Also, Patent Document 1 shows technology such that planar rotational deviation is prevented by providing a depression and projecting portion, which provide an advantage when positioning, in two or more places.
Meanwhile, demands from vehicle makers for cost reductions are intensifying, and together with reducing device size, reducing procurement costs by employing general-purpose parts is also being considered. In the case of a regulator, there is a trend for simplifying procurement in various regions, reducing quality control costs, and the like, to be promoted by, for example, employing an industrial standard external package form “TO220”.